Cállate!
by Krawall Brand
Summary: Inspirado en la canción 'Shut Up'; A veces, se siente tan bien poder decirle a alguien, ¡Cállate!


Hey! lectores, reviví y traigo un Oneshot :D está basado en la canción 'Shut Up' de Simple Plan *-*... y bueno, los dejo para que lo lean ^^ los veo allá abajo :D!

_Disclaimers:Total drama island/Action/World Tour ni ninguna de sus series me pertenecen si no a sus autores originales Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch._

* * *

><p>Como cualquier otro día, estaba sentada en mi pupitre charlando con mis amigas; Bridgette, Leshawna y Courtney, debido a que el profesor aun no había llegado. Las cuatro estábamos muy metidas en nuestra conversación.<p>

—Realmente, en estos últimos días he estado pensando que el mohicano de Duncan le sienta bien, le resalta sus ojos—Comentó Courtney mirando hacia arriba, como recordando al mencionado.

—Cielos Court, jamás pensé que te llegaría a gustar el mohicano de Duncan—Dijo Bridgette, y tenía razón, la morena siempre se quejaba del peinado de su novio y casi siempre trataba de convencerlo de que se lo cambiara, no era de esperarse un comentario positivo para el look del chico.

—A mi no me sorprende—Dije con un tono burlón y cruzándome de brazos—A ti te gusta todo de él, por mas contrario que sea a ti, igual lo amas Court—

—¡Claro que no Gwen!—Se defendió molesta y al parecer algo apenada, casi siempre la molesto con Duncan, es divertido hacerla enojar—Acepto que lo quiero, pero sus gustos me enferman. Solo era una opinión—

—Claro, claro—Ahora habló Lesh—Te enferman, pero eso no evita que te besuquees con él detrás de la cafetería, ¿verdad?—No puedo negar que fue divertido ese comentario, porque al instante que Leshawna terminó de hablar todas (Incluso Court) comenzamos a reír.

—Eso solo pasó una vez… pero en fin. Basta de mi, ¿Qué cuenta Trent, Gwen?—Oh rayos, justo tenía que preguntarme… no es que no me guste hablar de mí y Trent, pero me apena un poco, ya que no soy la típica chica que tiene a toda la clase enterada de su situación sentimental.

—Esto… yo, eh. Pues ya saben, que les cuento, jeje—Cielos, necesito tratar estos temas más seguido…

—Habla chica, las cuatro estamos en confianza—Dijo Lesh, rápidamente traté de pensar en algún pretexto para no hablar… pero no se me ocurrió nada.

—Claro… bueno, yo ehm… hoy saldré con él oficialmente como su novia—Dije un poco apenada pero a la vez emocionada, en verdad me sentía muy feliz por salir con él y que por fin fuésemos una pareja real.

—¿En serio? Oh Gwen! Eso es genial!—Habló Bridgette emocionada

—Lo sé Brid, siento que este día será uno de los mejores— Iba a decir algo más, pero justamente se abrió la puerta del salón haciendo un fuerte ruido…

Oh no… no me digan que ya llegó mi pesadilla…

—Miren quien entró—Habló Court con cara de fastidio, algo como de 'Volverá a haber otra pelea, otra vez no'

Y quien había entrado no era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Heather Miller, la abeja reina de la escuela… y mi peor enemiga.

—Miren quien está aquí—Perfecto, tenía que venir a arruinarme el día a mí, como siempre.—Nuestra chica gótica favorita—

—Vamos Heather, ¿no puedes ser madura un día y dejarme en paz?—Le respondí hartada, no me culpen, ustedes harían lo mismo si esta chica los fastidiara todos los días…—Ah perdona, olvide que la madurez no está programada en tu cerebro… lástima—

—Mira, no te hagas la chistosita, ¿quieres?—Uy, al parecer ya la hice enojar, te das cuenta de eso cuando comienza a hablar con su tonito 'amenazador' pff, que patético…

—Perdona, lo siento taaaaaaaaanto—Giré los ojos y voltee a ver hacia otro lado fastidiada— Entonces dime, ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?—

—Venía a ver qué tan mal te veías hoy querida—Claro, típico de Heathy—Y al parecer muy mal. Hay no, no sé por dónde comenzar, ¿Qué acaso no te preocupa ser linda, y lucir tan bien como yo?—

—No gracias, no quiero ser una odiosa zorra engreída e irritante—

—Uuuy, bueno pues eso es mejor a ser una gótica rara y rechazada—

—Pues al menos esta gótica rara y rechazada es feliz tal cual es, y no necesita ser una hipócrita y arrastrada como tú, es más, me siento más que orgullosa de no ser tú—

—¿Eso crees?—Me puse de pié y las dos quedamos justo cara a cara, y nos estuvimos mirando a los ojos con un odio increíble.

—¡Chicas! Por favor, pueden arreglar esto de una manera diferente, no hay porque…—Habló Courtney tratando de evitar la pelea, pero Heather y yo no lo permitimos

—¡Silencio Court!—Dijimos al unísono.

—¿Saben qué? Mátense si quieren, me da igual—Dijo al parecer ofendida y un poco en broma

—Perfecto—Dije sonriendo de lado

—Huy, ¿si sabes cuánto miedo te tengo, no?—Dijo sarcásticamente dándose media vuelta y poniéndose en una pose con los brazos cruzados, que sinceramente me dio más risa que nada.

—El mismo que yo te tengo a ti—

—Claro, como digas—Se dio media vuelta y de nuevo quedamos frente a frente—Por cierto, oí que tú y tu 'noviecito' Trent tendrán una cita hoy—

Agh, golpe bajo llegar a ese tema, pero bien, no me voy a dejar de esta tipa.

—Wow, que rápido corre el chisme. Sí, ¿y? ¿Qué hay con eso?—

—¿Qué hay con eso? Por dios Gwen, dime qué rayos le metiste al tipo en la bebida para fijarse en alguien como tú—

—No necesito meterle nada, soy como soy y por eso estoy con él—Saben? Hasta ahora nuestras peleas no habían durado tanto como hoy, le he estado aguantando el round a Heather, que al parecer hoy viene el doble de odiosa y molesta

—Si claro. Es que es decir, mírate a ti, y mírame a mí—Dijo con su típico tonito de superioridad

—Sip, y la diferencia es que todo eso que eres tú, es pagado y salido de la tarjeta de crédito de tus papis. Y yo no necesito nada de eso para tener al mejor chico de toda la escuela—Wow! Creo que ahora si me supere a mí misma, genial, vas aprendiendo cada vez más Gwen

—… Ah sí, pues… eso decías cuando estabas con Duncan—Oh no… eso si que fue llegar a los limites, ella sabe que ODIO hablar de mí y de Duncan, y mucho mas con todas mis amigas presentes, sobre todo Courtney….—Jaja, me da risa recordar su noviazgo; fue tan patético. ¿No piensas lo mismo Court? Digo, que tú novio se bese con otra, te corté y se vaya con ella es algo un poco cruel, ¿no crees?—

Courtney se le quedó mirando a Heather con odio, ella realmente ya no estaba molesta conmigo ya que hace un tiempo ya habíamos aclarado las cosas, aunque igual el tema seguía siendo incomodo.

—Bien Heather, ya basta—Solté ya harta, una cosa es que la tipa esta me este buscando pelea a mí, pero comenzar a decir estas cosas y meterse con mis amigas ya es otra cosa. Y en verdad ya me estaba hartando de ella—Primero que nada; lo que haya pasado con Duncan no te incumbe, segundo, sigo sin entender qué demonios quieres aquí, estábamos demasiado cómodas hasta que llegaste, ¿siempre tienes que arruinar las cosas, uh?— Con cada palabra que le decía iba dando un paso y Heather iba retrocediendo.

—Bien, pero yo…—

—Tú nada, siempre es tú, tú, tú, para ti solo existe Heather, cierto? Piensas que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo, verdad? Pues no es así, y ya me harté de que me molestes todos los días, siempre contra mí, ¿no te has cansado? ¿No puedes buscarte otra víctima? O porque no mejor dejar de 'degradar' a todos los que se cruzan en tu camino. Esto no se trata solo de ti. Y hoy no dejaré que nada de lo que me digas me arruine el día, porque hoy en la noche será una noche especial para mí y para Trent, y no dejaré que me deprimas o me arruines el día, hoy no. Hoy puedo decirte libremente, cállate!—Ya estábamos cerca del escritorio del profesor (El cual por cierto, a estas alturas de la mañana me sorprende que no haya llegado), seguí haciendo que Heather retrocediera hasta que chocó con la mesa e hizo que un vaso con agua que estaba ahí se cayera, vaciándose por completo.

Y sin darse cuenta, Heather estaba justo en el borde del charco. Hice una pausa y la miré maliciosamente.

—Ahora sí… ¿Qué me decías Heathy?—

—… digas lo que digas, tú jamás me vas a superar, eso tenlo seguro—Me dio satisfacción el hecho de que en su mirada se notaba preocupación y no la misma confianza de siempre, esto lo dijo solo para no quedar como idiota callada.

—Perfecto, sólo eso necesitaba oír— Le di un empujón, lo que hizo que se desequilibrara y cayera sobre el charco de agua, salpicándose la ropa, el maquillaje y el cabello.

—¡Ah, te juro que me voy a vengar de esto Gwen!—Amenazó intentando levantarse con un poco de orgullo… pero se le había ido, junto con su rímel.

—Marcador final; Gwen 1, Heather 0—Le regalé a Heather una última mirada de victoria y salí del salón, e inmediatamente tocó la campana… me sentí como en una película en ese momento, y me sentí tan bien de por fin haber callado a esa tipa. Se siente tan bien poder decirle a alguien, _¡Cállate!_

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo a los que hayan llegado hasta acá :D que opinan? está muy del asco? o es pasable? :3<p>

La canción la escuché hace poco y la amé *-* y se me ocurrió de inmediato una pelea de este tipo xD y también me inspiró un poco el vídeo de 'Misery Business' de Paramore, para la escena de la caída de Heath xD

Ya saben, si creen que fue algo... aunque sea un poquito bueno dejenme un review :3 me encata leer sus opiniones nwn y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Por cierto... a los que estén esperando contis de mis patéticas historias les digo que muy pronto voy a hacer una subida a lo grande, ya tengo planeadas las continuaciones y ya tengo un par de historias escritas y ya casi listas para salir :D

Bueno, eso es todo ^w^ los leo luego! Saludos!


End file.
